Deux Coeurs
by raindrops1281
Summary: When two hearts collide destruction is bound to happen, but can they find all the peices?


"Bella s'il vous plaît lire page 54 paragraphe 4 et de traduire" I nodded and flipped to the right page, licking my lips as I get ready to read.

"il est plus que probable que je ne suis pas compris, mais je crains, en effet, qu'il n'est en aucune manière possible de transmettre à l'esprit du lecteur non spécialiste, une idée suffisante de cette intensité nerveuse d'intérêt avec laquelle, dans mon cas , les pouvoirs de la méditation occupé et enterrés eux-mêmes, dans la contemplation de même les objets les plus ordinaires de l'univers" I read quickly. He nods, looking at the clock. "it's time for you to meet your new pianist" I watched him as he walked to the door and opened it to reveal him.

He had messy bronze hair, pale skin, sharp features and full lips. His eyes were gold. I nodded at him before I turned back to the board. I heard Mr. Banner intorducing us "ok introductions are done, now Edward you are going to sing two songs for us" he nodded and stood up waiting for his que to sing. "sing ragazza italiana then Quédate a dormir"

"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<br>Mi sono innamorato di una ragazza italiana  
>Beh lei veniva da solo<br>lo sa il cielo  
>Ma il mio Signore sopra devo aver<br>aveva bisogno di lei  
>insieme abbiamo costruito un piccolo<br>umile casa  
>E ora voglio tenerla<br>everynight stretto"

I closed my eyes and leaned back against my chair, letting his soothing voice engulf me.

"è tutto quello che voglio fare  
>è quello di soddisfare resto della mia vita<br>E 'proprio il tipo di cosa che ho pensato  
>Non avevo mai mai fine e fare<br>Ma in qualche modo  
>la mia visione è cambiata<br>da quando mi sono trovato con te  
>Come l'amo - la mia ragazza italiana<br>Come ho bisogno di lei - mia ragazza italiana  
>Cielo entra nella stanza<br>ogni volta che  
>lei cammina da oh da<br>Oh Signore lassù mi dico deve  
>essere un angelo in incognito<br>Quindi ora voglio  
>Gimme Gimme ragazze italiane"<p>

I opened my eyes when he was done, I saw him staring at me. It wasn't a death stare but it wasn't a 'hey let's be best friends!' stare. It was rather unsettling. We kept our eyes locked as he started the next song.

"No quiero ser soldado  
>no quiero ser hijo del patrón<br>no quiero ser el malo  
>ni el bueno ni el feo por favor<br>no quiero estar encima de ti  
>y dudo que pudiera estar debajo<br>no tengo prisa por llegar  
>nunca he cogido un atajo"<p>

His eyes looked so pained, as he sang. I felt his desperation to get away wrap itself around me, like chains. I greedily accepted them, I could almost feel the handcuffs around my ankles and wrists. A chain wrapped around my torso like a sash. I swear I saw his shoulders relax a little, like I really did take some weight off his shoulders.

"No quiero ser río ni tampoco ser un barco.  
>No quiero remar y mucho menos naufragar."<p>

"Quédate a dormir  
>es todo lo que quiero en esta vida insana<br>quédate a dormir  
>que pasen treinta años antes de mañana"<p>

"Uh, Uh."

"No quiero hablar más alto  
>y es que ni siquiera quiero hablar<br>no hay nada que te pueda decir  
>que no jayas escuchado ya."<p>

No quiero quedarme en tu memoria para siempre  
>no quiero ser lastre que no te permita andar.<p>

"Quédate a dormir  
>es todo lo que quiero en esta vida insana<br>quédate a dormir  
>que pasen treinta años antes de mañana"<p>

"No quiero abrir las puertas  
>dejarlas entreabiertas nada más<br>para poder marcharme  
>para entrar si me apetece entrar."<p>

"Quédate a dormir  
>es todo lo que quiero en esta vida insana<br>quédate a dormir  
>que pasen treinta años antes de mañana"<p>

His eyes kept to mine even when Mr. Banner started clapping, congratulating him. His eyes finally tore from mine when Mr. Banner asked me to sing Robert De Niro's Waiting. His eyes find me again as he watches me sing.

"La speranza è tratteggiata a terra come in frantumi i sogni adolescenziali.  
>Ragazzi che vivono alla porta accanto non sono mai quello che sembrano.<br>Una passeggiata nel parco può diventare un brutto sogno"

I watch as his soft gold eyes grow hard at my words.

'La gente sta guardando e mi segue.  
>Questa è la mia unica via di fuga da tutto e tutti:<br>Guardare un film o un volto sulla parete.  
>Robert de Niro in attesa<br>a parlare italiano.  
>Robert de Niro in attesa<br>a parlare italiano.  
>Robert de Niro in attesa<br>a parlare italiano.  
>Robert de Niro in attesa<br>a parlare italiano.  
>Non ho bisogno di un ragazzo<br>Ho un avuto un uomo d'acciaio"

As I sing the last line of the verse I suddenly feel a... connection towards the man. Like he was made of steel.

"Non venire più vicino  
>Non voglio sentire.<br>Sei respirazione  
>stai toccando<br>ma niente è gratis"

"Non voglio che questo accada a me.  
>Non cercare di cambiare me<br>stai perdendo il tuo tempo"

"Ora ho qualcosa di molto meglio in mente.  
>Robert de Niro in attesa<br>a parlare italiano.  
>Una passeggiata nel parco può diventare un brutto sogno"<p>

"Robert de Niro in attesa  
>a parlare italiano."<p>

Throughout the song I watched as his emotions changed from anger, to happiness, and anger again. I sit down as they clap for me, I chew on my lip anxiously. "okay, you two are perfect partners. I want you to do a duet" I froze "right here?" I stuttered. He nodded.

"Solo che pensavo a quanto è inutile farneticare  
>E credere di stare bene quando è inverno e te<br>Togli le tue mani calde  
>Non mi abbracci e mi ripeti che son grande,<br>mi ricordi che rivivo in tante cose…nananana" I start, feeling that connection with him grow.

"Solo ho pensato quanto sia inutile ai rave  
>E credo di stare bene quando è inverno e te<br>Prendi le tue mani calde di distanza  
>Non abbracciarmi e ripetere che io sono grande,<br>Tu mi ricordi io vivo in molte cose ... nananana"

"Case, libri, auto, viaggi, Fogli di Giornale  
>Che also se non valgo niente perlomeno a te<br>Ti permetto di sognare  
>E se hai Voglia, di lasciarti Camminare<br>Scusa, sai, non ti vorrei mai disturbare  
>Ma VUOI dirmi venire NB Tutti gli ingredienti si puo finire?<br>Non melo così spiegare  
>Io no me lo spiegare in modo"<p>

"Case, libri, auto, viaggi, giornali 'pagine  
>E anche se io non valgo niente, almeno per voi<br>Io ti permettono di sognare  
>E se volete, di lasciarti camminare<br>Mi scusi, sa, io non voglio disturbare  
>Ma mi puoi dire come andrà a finire?<br>Non riesco a spiegare  
>Non riesco a spiegare" he sings. I feel, see, and hear his sadness. It closed itself around me yet again.<p>

"perfect! You two are perfect together! Bella, Edward is now you're pianist AND singing partner" I raised a eyebrow "well for duets" he explained, I nodded and looked at Edward. "that's fine" I didn't hear any regret, so I didn't worry about it. Mr. Banner nodded and hurried us out, leaving us out in the hallway standing there awkwardly. "you're a good singer" I say shyly, staring at my feet. He snorted "not as good as you" I look up into his eyes and see he is telling the truth. "thanks" I whisper.

Mr. Banner opened the door wtih a big smile on his face "go to the auditorium and you are going to sing another duet, the song isnt exactly a duet but you can make it work. And by the way some people are coming to see your singing." we nodded and auditorium "wonder what song we're singing" I say, trying to strike up a conversation. He shrugged but a smile was playing on his lips, like he somehow knew. "I got a idea" he whispered so quietly I could barely hear it. I didn't know if I was even supposed to hear it so I just nodded.

When we got to the auditorium we clambered up the stairs and onto the stage, waiting for directions. I looked around and spotted a few pieces of paper on the floor, I walked to them and picked the papers up. I looked up at Edward "we're singing My Immortal by Evanescence" he nodded thoughtfully. He grabbed a pencil that was on a desk and circled what I would sing. My head darted up when the large wooden doors opened and revealed Mr. Banner and two men that had clip boards in their hands.

They found their seats and looked up at us, giving a little nod telling us to start. Edward sat down in the bench at the grand piano, I frowned when I hadn't noticed it before. He started playing the soft notes of the song and nodded at me to take a seat. I scurried over there and waited for my turn to sing.

"I'm so tired of being here  
>suppressed by all my childish fears<br>and if you have to leave  
>I wish that you just leave<br>cause your present still lingers here  
>and it wont leave me alone<br>These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase" I sang, while Edward played yet still watched me.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have"<p>

All of me" We sang together

You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts" he sang<p>

"my once pleasant dreams" I sing back

"your voice chased away" he locked eyes with me

"all the sanity in me  
>These wounds won't seem to heal<br>This pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase" I could feel all the pain in the song and it made me singing louder and stronger as if letting all the pain out.<p>

"when you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>and I held your hand through all of these years  
>but you still have" he continued<p>

"all of me" we sang together

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along" His voice cracked slightly, and I felt some of the chains on him transfer to me.

"when you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>and I held your hand through all of these years  
>but you still have" I sang, trying to take more of the chains<p>

"all of me" he sang.

"me" I held out the 'e'

When the song was done we kept our eyes locked while the audience of 3 started clapping, we eventually turned around and bowed. "you're in" one of the men said

**_how'd you like it? review! future chapters will hopefully be longer! i would reccomend using google translation for most of the songs and the beginning. everything is either in English, Italian, Spanish, or French!_**


End file.
